Let It Snow
by Mizzy681
Summary: The last person Mike wanted to end up with in a car in the middle a snow storm was Adam Copeland. Of course that was exactly what happened... Warning: SLASH, Rated R err.. M for a pretty good reason. 'LIFE AFTER YOU'-SERIES part 1


**A/N: I'm on a roll. second story in two days and two more will hopefully be up later this week. This is a pretty rare pair (as you are used from me), namely Edge/Miz. It's a pairing I wanted to try out for ages now, but i didn't know if I could. I tried to get people to write it for me, but no-one did, until one of my own fav writers Karu-DarkAngel wrote Night Sky and I was hooked immediately. i think I started this the same day I read her fic. Really people, read it! W****ell after you read and REVIEWED this of course.**

**Everyone who already read and reviewed the story I posted yesterday (The Only Exception) thank you so much for all the praise, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I will be trying to make it an longer story. **

**This is a one-shot and will deffo not be more than that. That doesn't mean that I don't want reviews, especially because I really wanna know what you think about this pairing.**

**I really wanna thank Soul of a Fire Dragon for beta-ing this in about an hour! I love you for sorting out my grammar!**

**And last but no least, I wanna thank my muses, for the first time ever my Edge-muse did something useful. And Mikey, well he's always useful... I might wanna thank all the snow that's fallen the last few days, but it annoys me too much, so i won't. It did inspire me, however. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, yada yada yada... actually this is one of the few stories I wrote that I can actually see happening :) Except from them probably not being gay, but who cares about that...**

**

* * *

Let it snow**

Everything was white. Snow covered the road, the fields, and the sparse houses giving the world almost a surreal look of nothingness. Heavy snowflakes fell from the sky and got blown every which way by the angry winds that howled around the lonely car that reluctantly plowed through the heavy snow.

Mike gripped the wheel tightly, knuckles white by his tense grip. His face was stern, eyes squinted as he tried to keep the car on the road. This was getting harder and harder as the snow fell thicker and the view became worse. He was nearly panicking, but he didn't want to show that to the man sitting next to him.

Adam didn't seem remotely impressed by the bad conditions. He sat relaxed, feet on the dashboard, a huge grin on his face as he stared at the snow. Now and then he sang along with the radio.

Suddenly the car lost grip on the icy road. Mike cried out in alarm when the car went into a slip. The car slipped from one side of the road to the other, with Mike only just managing to get the car to stop before they went into a ditch.

He rested his head against the steering wheel, trying to get his racing heart to slow down. He started again at the soft chuckling from his companion, eyes snapping to the blond.

"Relax Mikey. It's only snow." Adam grinned.

"It's only snow? It's only SNOW?" Mike snapped. "We almost drove into that ditch! There's no-one around, we would've never gotten out, we would've frozen to death, we…"

"Then we would've waited 'till tomorrow. I know a thing or two to keep you warm." The blond was still grinning, sending him a wink. Mike had no intention to react to the sexual innuendos the older man had been throwing him the entire car ride. Somehow he presumed that Adam's car failure had been a plot to get him into bed. But that sure as hell was not going to happen — not today and not ever. Adam reminded him too much of… no he wasn't even going there. He had enough on his mind at the moment…

So he ignored Adam and tried to get the car to start again, but his trembling fingers didn't seem to be able to turn the keys. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down but to no avail. His heart was still beating in his throat and his breathing was too fast. He couldn't breathe. He hated snow; he hated, hated, hated snow like he hadn't hated anything else before in his life. It was the main reason he moved to LA.

"Mike…," Adam said softly.

"Mike…," Again, worried now.

"Mike, you're hyperventilating." A soothing hand rubbed his back. "Come on, Mikey… I'll drive."

Mike looked up at those words, finding comfort in the confident eyes of his co-worker. "But…" he protested, "The snow…"

Adam chuckled. "I'm Canadian. Snow doesn't scare me."

Mike grumbled something in response. He didn't want to be weak in front of this man, he had worked too hard for his cocky-know-it-all-can-do-it-all-image to ruin that with one car ride. Then again, he didn't really want to die out here either. So he got out of the car, cursing and muttering at the freezing cold. He didn't waste any time to get back into the car, shuddering and hugging himself in a useless attempt to get warm again.

He shook his head as he saw Adam standing in the snow, arms spread out and head thrown back, a huge grin almost splitting his face in two. Canadians truly were insane. It took more than a minute before Adam entered the car again, shaking the snowflakes out of his hair.

"Weather like this makes me miss Canada," Adam said while he started the car.

"You are crazy, you know that?" Mike grunted.

"You are grumpy, you know that?" Adam grinned back.

Mike ignored him, staring straight ahead in a decisive attempt not to make an even bigger fool of himself. He could already hear the jokes in the locker room tomorrow.

It was slow going in the snow, but at least Adam didn't have trouble keeping the car on the road and Mike slowly relaxed and started to react to the easy chit-chat of the older man. Soon they were amicably talking and laughing again and Mike almost forgot the conditions around him as he doubled over in laughter at one of Adam's many anecdotes.

For a while they believed they would reach their destination without any more trouble, but with about 50 miles more to go they reached a road block. Mike left it to Adam to get out and discuss matters with the officers. He was cold and tired enough as it was and he had no intention to get out of the warm car without the promise of a hot shower and a bed.

"We gotta get back. The bridge is closed. They hope it will be open again in the morning." He delivered the message in a cheerful tone.

"What?" Mike sputtered. "How? What? Where are we gonna sleep?"

"Come on, Mikey!" Adam had the nerve to pat his thigh. "Where's your sense of adventure? We'll just build ourselves an igloo." But at Mike's angry scowl he quickly added. "Don't worry, darling, there's supposed to be a motel a few miles back."

Mike shrugged and ignored being called darling. There was not much he could do about any of it, right? One thing was sure, however, he was not about to share a room with Adam.

Clearly today wasn't his day. The motel owner, who didn't seem all too happy about having to leave her warm bed in the middle of the night threw them one key and pointed them to the far end of the premises.

"Last room," she snapped as Mike dared to request his own room. "Be glad it has central heating." And off she was again, her bathrobe trailing after her when she swiped up the stairs.

"Cheerful lady," Adam grinned as he followed a muttering and cursing Mike back to the car to get their luggage and he continued trailing behind him while they searched for their room. Finally Mike found the right place, a small, wooden cabin with the number 112 on the door. It looked like a perfect getaway place to go to with your lover. It didn't, however, look like a place he wanted to get snowed in with Adam Copeland. Once again he cursed Evan for getting injured. This whole ordeal would be a lot less annoying with his best friend by his side. Or with… Mike suppressed the nagging thoughts and focused on getting his frozen hands to force the key into the door.

Swap.

Something wet and cold hit him on the back of his head.

Swap.

Another snowball narrowly missed his head.

Mike turned around, glaring angrily at his co-worker who had just finished producing another snowball and threw it up and down in his hand.

"FUCK OFF, ADAM!" he snarled.

But to no avail. He just managed to duck the snowball that was hurled at his face. Adam had surprisingly good aim.

"COPELAND!" The venom in his voice should have scared the older man off, but he was again leaning down to make more ammunition. Mike was just about to turn around and enter the cabin, preferable locking Adam out, when the next remark of the blond threw him off guard.

"You know… Chris always told me you were loads of fun." He said off-handedly.

Mike swapped around again, voice now not quite as secure as he wanted to. "What did you say?"

Adam stood up again, jugging with two snowballs. "Chris said you were loads of fun. But I don't really see it. You just seem like a grumpy cow to me." He smirked as if it would take the sting out of the remark.

He was caught off guard as Mike hurled himself at Adam, tackling him so they both went down into the thick snow. Adam was the one that was squirming now that Mike was pushing handfuls of freezing snow into his collar and the look of shock on his face actually made Mike see some humor in the situation.

"Not so much fun now, right?" Mike smirked at the squeals of the older man, who was struggling to get loose from Mike's iron grip that was pinning him on the ground. "So… now you tell me what more Chris told you about me or…"

Adam trashed around as Mike picked up another hand of snow and acted like this would also go into his collar.

"Actually, Mikey… he told me all about you and him… about how beautiful you look when you let go… about how good it felt to be buried inside of you… about all those little noises you make when he was riding you…"

Mike went rigid at Adam's words, furious of the betrayal, even more furious than he already was with Chris and he let down his guard, allowing the blond to throw him off and reverse their situation, with Adam straddling him, holding his wrists to the ground and hips pinning him down, almost, but not really, grinding into him.

The brunette didn't even struggle. He did all he could to contain his tears. Without wanting to he stammered, "He didn't… that bastard… he promised…"

Adam sighed and rolled off the younger man, standing up and holding out a hand to help him up. When Mike didn't react and just kept laying in the cold snow, looking paralyzed, Adam knelt down again. "Mike… I was kidding." He raked his hand through his sodden hair. "He only talked about how much fun he had with you, how much he liked spending time with you, how much he cared about you… it was all rather boring I must say… so I made up the more interesting details myself."

Mike now pushed himself up from the ground, cheeks burning in shame now he had giving himself away so much. He resisted the urged to push Adam down and stomped into the cabin, throwing the door shut in Adam's face and made his way directly to the shower.

Unfortunately he left the key in the outside of the door and his luggage in the snow in front of the cabin so after his shower he had no choice than to face Adam again with no more clothing than a towel around his waist.

Adam was watching TV, or at least trying to find a channel that showed more than snow. He seemed to have gotten rid of his wet clothing as he was dressed in only sweatpants, his cloths in a pile on the floor. He tried to avoid Adam's eyes as he searched through his suitcase for something warm and comfortable to wear.

"Mike… I'm sorry. I didn't know… well, I knew how Chris felt, but I never realized…"

"Realized what?" Mike didn't feel any sympathy for the insecurity now radiating from the older man and he wasn't in the mood to play nice anymore.

"Well… I knew that Chris really cared about you. He might have denied it, but I was pretty sure he was in love with you… I always thought you were only in it for the fun… I didn't know…"

Mike stiffened at his words, not hearing anything after 'love'.

"Adam, stop talking bullshit! Chris didn't give shit about me. He left remember? He left without even telling me! I had to guess it from the script. I didn't even know for sure before I overheard Hunter talking to Randy about it!"

"He left for you, buddy." Adam approached the angry man, grabbing his chin to get his attention. "He left to give you the chance to move on, to give you the chance on a healthy relationship. He left and I never seen him more devastated about anything."

"You're lying!" Mike protested, but didn't struggle against the arms that wrapped around his body. The hug felt rather nice, rather nice and comforting. Even though he would have felt a little better if there had been a little more clothing between him and the tall blond.

"I'm not lying, Mikey. I never kid about the important stuff." Adam pulled back a little, looking him into his eyes, the hint of lust in his grey eyes showing that he, too, was aware of the lack of clothing.

That look, it was hypnotic; that hot body pressing against him; the unmistakable pressure of a growing erection against his belly, it all had his sap rising even though he wanted anything but this. It wasn't the first time his body wanted something else than his mind and only the soft sigh from Adam made him realize he was trailing his fingers over the smooth chest. Would it be that bad to sleep with Adam tonight?

"Yes, it would," he told himself firmly and he tried to step back out of the older man's grip. Adam didn't release him and brought him back against his steaming body,

"Please don't say no, Mike. I wanted you for so long… don't say no. You won't regret it, I promise." Lust still hammered down on him from those stormy grey eyes, but it was the hint of insecurity below it that made him change his mind.

"Only tonight… and no word of this will ever leave this cabin." Mike murmured as he wrapped his hands in the long hair.

"Not unless you want more of me…" Adam replied in a husky voice.

Mike couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't count on it, Copeland."

He got only a wicked smirk in reply, lips crashing down on his so fast he gasped for breath, granting Adam's tongue entrance at the same time.

The kiss was better than he had expected — a lot better to be honest. After the first bruising moments, his lips were soft and warm; the beginning beard was pleasantly rough against his cheek; his taste spicy and utterly masculine in a way that gave Mike goose bumps. He had expected Adam to be greedy, selfish even, but he took it slow and he seemed to intend to make sure Mike enjoyed every moment of it. And, in spite of himself, he started to get more into it with every passing second the kiss trailed on.

Large hands trailed his torso, heated kisses were placed on his jaw and neck, while he was slowly pushed back into the direction of the bed. But Adam wouldn't be who he was if he kept the whole thing so… innocent.

Mike let out a rather unmanly squeal as he was lifted from his feet and slammed down on the bed with Adam on top of him.

"Don't look so shocked Mikey-boy." Adam grinned down on him, hands busying with exploring his chest.

"Just… surprised… that the bed… held," Mike moaned now the hands had reached his abs and the tip of Adam's tongue flicked over his nipple, hardening it instantly. He absentmindedly stroked Adam's shoulders, shuddering under every caress and every nibbling kiss. He felt like he could explode any moment, having had nothing but his own hand for company for months.

Adam rolled partly off him, lying by his side, his eyes now following the movement of his hands, smirking at every shudder and very moan. Mike closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the attention, not wanting to give the older man the pleasure of him begging to hurry up with it. His eyes flew open again, when Adam knelt between his thighs, hands firmly on his legs, torturously slow moving upwards to his inner thighs. It tickled, in a very, very pleasant way, and Mike had to force himself not to trash and — indeed — beg. He couldn't keep in the slutty mewls and moans and these seemed to please the blond immensely as a huge grin broke out on his face.

"Do you have any idea how long I dreamt about this, Mikey?" Adam growled as he, suddenly impatient, ribbed the towel from Mike's hips. "Have you any idea how long I wanted you like this?"

"Like what?" Mike asked, eyes fixed on Adam's face.

"Naked… under me… for me to do with as I pleased…" The answer came quickly as his eyes burned with desire as he leant over Mike's throbbing erection. "Of course I imagined there would be handcuffs." He smirked at the way Mike gulped, the tremble that went through his body. "But we just have to save that for another time, won't we?"

Mike wanted to respond. He really wanted to snap out a smart remark, but Adam took that exact moment to lick a path up his dick, smirking like a god-damned kitten, hands firmly on his hips, holding him down. Never ever in his wildest dreams he would have expected to ever end up in this situation, in a freaking snowed-in cabin with the Ultimate Opportunist giving him the best blow job he ever received.

Adam continued with gusto, making slutty noises around his burning cock, applying just the right amount of suction, using tongue and teeth at exactly the right moment, responding to every muttered encouragement in exactly the right way. If he could've used his mind, he might've wondered about where he learned this; Adam was the last guy he expected to get down on his knees regularly, but with his blood pumping in areas far from his brain thinking was damn near impossible.

He felt his balls tighten, his body tensing, but immediately the hot mouth pulled back and a ring of fingers clenched around the bottom of his dick, preventing him from shooting his load already.

"Not yet, Mikey," Adam smirked at his disappointed whine. "No matter how much I would have enjoyed tasting all of you, I want you to keep it in a little longer, so I can give you a real taste of what I can do with you."

Mike pouted a little but didn't reply. He looked on with interest as Adam rummaged in one of his bags, eying the rather large tent in his sweatpants and wondering what the other would come up with now.

"There's no need to look so curious, darling. It's only lube." He chuckled as he stalked back to the bed, a rather predatory look in his eyes, as they roamed over Mike's naked body. "If I had known this would happen, I would have brought some of my toys. But that's something else that will have to wait."

This time Mike could form a reply. "Don't count on it, Copeland," he tried to snap, not sounding half as convincing as he wanted to, maybe because of the interesting images the words brought up, maybe because Adam had just pushed his pants down, showcasing every impressive inch of him.

He crawled back onto the bed, lay down by his side. This time it was Adam who was gasping in surprise when Mike wrapped his hand in his hair and yanked him close for a hungry kiss. Adam was not the only one who liked to be in control and Mike wanted to remind him of that. He didn't care whether he was the one fucking of being fucked, but he sure as hell would show that he wasn't some submissive little slut. He was pleased when Adam gave over the dominance without much fight and he rewarded the older man by sneaking his hand between their bodies and wrapping his hand around his erection, working on it with expert fingers, grinning at the slutty moans that came from the other's lips.

He gasped when a slicked up finger circled his pucker, trembling as it entered the tight hole. It burned in exactly the right way and he moaned at how his inner walls were explored so carefully. No matter how much he needed this, he still wanted to make his point first. "I'm not a sub and you'd be smart to remember that."

Adam raised an eyebrow at that statement. "I know that, Mikey. I like some fight in the men I bring to my bed. I like the struggle. I like to see if I can make him submit, to see if he can make me submit. I like to switch. But tonight I wanna play out one of the many fantasies I've had about you… and I'll tell you, it's a lot more fun when you're actually here."

He pushed his finger in completely, immediately going for the bundle of nerve in a way that made Mike trash around. "What fantasy?" he moaned.

"It's a pretty simple one." He whispered in his ear, while quickly pushing a second finger in, scissoring and stretching and rubbing that sweet bundle of fuck. "It's just me… fucking you… senseless, making you scream, making you beg for more as I drive inside you…"

He slowly pulled up out his fingers, slicked up his dick and rolled on top of Mike, pressing against the tiny hole, making Mike tremble in anticipation. "… making you thrash and burn and whimper, seeing you fall apart under me, seeing the look in your eyes when you cum and you realize I'm the best you'll ever have."

Adam was doing a good job of making him fall apart already. Not that he ever would admit it, but the seductive voice whispering all those dirty things about him, just the idea that this man had fantasized about him, imagining Adam in bed or in the showers, jerking himself off at the thought of having Mike, it was enough to make his head spin.

"Adam?" he growled, grabbing him by his hair to meet his eyes. "Shut up and show me."

With a cheshire grin, a short nod and a hoarse "My pleasure, Mikey," and Adam pushed in slowly, steadying himself on his forearms as his eyes stayed focused on Mike's face, which pulled in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure.

When he was in to the hilt, he closed his eyes in bliss, murmuring "perfection… even better than I imagined it… knew you would be perfect for me."

Mike grinned at those words, slowly growing impatient as Adam seemed to have no intention to move. He clenched his internal muscles around him, massaging the throbbing shaft, causing no other reaction than Adam opening his eyes again. He moved his hips in order to get him to move, but again to no avail. Just when he opened his mouth to tell him to hurry the fuck up, Adam suddenly pulled out and drove forcefully back inside, hitting his sweet spot dead on and making the words change into a wail.

"Better Mikey?" he grinned as he set a slow, but steady pace, alternating his rhythm in a way that Mike couldn't get used to it and indeed reduced him to a whimpering, begging mess. It seemed to go on forever, as Adam — every time either of them threatened to come close — stopped his movements or, at one time, even pulled out completely, watching Mike beg for more, but not plunging back in until his breathing was almost back to normal.

Finally he really picked up the pace, one of the brunette's legs pulled over his shoulder, the other hooked securely around his waist, urging him on. Going harder and harder, hitting his prostate with every forceful piston, making every nerve in Mike's body cry out in pleasure, making the blood burn into his veins, driving him damn near crazy as the feeling started to get too much. He needed to cum and if Adam wouldn't let him, he would take matters in his own hand. He took hold of his throbbing erection and started rubbing himself with desperate, uneven motions as his muscles wouldn't completely obey him.

But Adam seemed to approve of his action as he went even faster. "That's it, Mikey. Touch yourself for me, cum for me, beautiful."

Mike barely heard the words. A last hit against the bundle of nerves, one last rub of his dick, and a last pleased moan from Adam and he was a goner, shooting hot cum all over their sweaty chests. He muttered and cursed through his orgasm, having it drawn out by the forceful stokes still ramming his prostate as Adam took his pleasure from the still convulsing body, exploding in a scream that ended in a pleased purr when Adam sunk down and buried his face in Mike's hair.

It took them quite a while to catch their breath, too damn exhausted to even think about moving, too damn satisfied to care about the mess or the cold or anything else. Adam was the first to move, crawling under the covers. Mike thought about going for a shower, to even take the other bed, but well… why would he bother? He wouldn't mind another round later on anyway and it would be a lot warmer and more comfortable sharing a bed.

He hadn't expected Adam to snuggle against him the moment he pulled the covers over him, but again, it felt nice and safe and it wasn't worse than what he had just done with this man, so… his mind seemed to come up with excuses to stay and his body was already on Adam's side from the moment he first touched him. Tomorrow would be soon enough to think logically again, so he pressed closer to Adam and stroked his fingers over the thigh that was draped over his own.

"You're hairy," he murmured, playing with the soft hairs on the long leg.

"Why do you think I wear tights? Waxing my chest is bad enough, I have no intention to torture myself anymore than necessary."

Mike softly chuckled. "Hmm… I always thought that was because you would look ridiculous in trunks." And indeed, even imagining Adam in trunks, that looked so amazing on so many guys, made him burst out in laughter.

Adam growled playfully, smacking his chest. "Go on, keep insulting me. As long as you admit that was the best you ever had."

Mike smirked. He would never admit it, even, though, well… it had been pretty damn awesome. "It was pretty decent, but the best?" He shook his head, still laughing.

"I think I liked you better when you were still whining about the snow. I think I'll have to reintroduce you to it."

"NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!" Mike pulled away from the older man, sat up and held the sheets close to his body, like they would protect him when Adam would try to get him out and into the cold.

"Yep… that's much better," Adam chuckled, totally pleased with Mike's reaction, but never moving a muscle. Suddenly he yanked the covers so they were pulled from Mike's grip, leaving the younger man naked. "And this," eyes slowly moving to take in the view, "is even better."

"Moron," Mike muttered when he tried to get some blankets back, but not succeeding until he was in the blond's arms again.

"That's me," Adam's chuckling resonated in a very pleasant way through his body. "But I'm a moron whose sole purpose it will be to make you cum again and again and again."

"You have interesting life goals, Adam," Mike replied while he nestled his back closer to the warm chest. "Shut up now, I wanna sleep."

The murmured "your wish is my command, champ" was the last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep.

Yes, tomorrow would be soon enough to decide what the hell he needed to do about this…

* * *

**Be good and leave a review and santa might bring you a present. Maybe even a wrestler stripped to his underwear (really WWE, santa stripping Cody Rhodes is PG now? Well... about as PG as abduction, torture and murder). By the way (and I realize I'm a little late with mentioning this) this story is not PG ;)**


End file.
